Hard knock life For On Little American IsraeliItaly child
by david.dinozzo.tiva87
Summary: A Fine line between love and hate with Mossad officer who killed SFA who is the sister The one Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and NCIS , AU Story. A small Child lost her mother at young age It involves sex, adult/minor spanking, so if you don't like please don't read!


Annie DiNozzo-David is an American Israeli/Italy born and is Senior NCIS Field Agent Married to Eli David who is Director of Mossad. Eli and Annie both are parents to 2 in half year old baby girl named Heather Lynn DiNozzo-David who is American Israeli/Italy mix breed. Heather is the niece of Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo and half Sister to Ziva David. Eli never told Ziva she has younger sister because it was his wife's choice who knew about their little baby Girl. Annie was on a Stakeout looking for rouge Mossad officer named Michael Rivkin who murders young woman. *

Annie was leaning against her car in shorts and was walking about with her gun drawn. Mossad officer Michael Rivkin sneaked up on Annie killed her point blank with her own gun and then Michael wipes the gun clean of his prints. Rivkin fled the crime scene. A woman about age 40 called 911. The cops showed up at the scene and where the murder took place then begin screeching the area before then Checking to see if the woman on the ground was alive. The officer saw the NCIS Badge and then called the NCIS Team which was Leroy Jethro Gibbs's Team.*

Vance, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, McGee, Tony and Gibbs showed up at the Crime scene. Gibbs barked out the orders for the jobs. Tony was taking pictures of the dead woman who once was one of their co-workers and saw there was Star of David around the DOA's neck.*

Tony was not looking so hot and was whispering to himself* "Lo! Kus-Emec (No , God Damn it) "*Tony kicks a trash can that was close to him*

McGee stood there shocked* "Tony do you know who she is besides being NCIS agent?"

Tony did not hear McGee's Question because Tony was in one of his freak-out mode and was not in the mood to hear what any one has to say. Tony was mix with anger and sadness because he knew this NCIS Agent outside of work. Tony lets his emotions go and has a breakdown. Ziva walked over to where tony was sitting up against the wall where Tony was in fit of tears. Ziva pulls Tony so side and gives Tony a comfort hug and tony was crying on Ziva's shoulders. Vance and Gibbs both saw what was happing with Tony.

Gibbs was standing outside the tape of the crime scene then turns to Leon "Why is my SFA, having breakdown Leon, does he know her outside of work?" Gibbs drinks his coffee and waits for Vance to talk.

Leon looks over at Tony who was still crying on Ziva's Shoulders and then he turn to Gibbs. "That is SFA; Annie DiNozzo-David she is was married to Director Eli David of Mossad. Annie had one child with Eli and she lives with her father and Heather was born in Florida. DiNozzo knows the woman as his half-sister." Gibbs was standing there taking everything in and was in shocked about the new info about Tony personal life outside of work. Gibbs watches how Ziva tries to calm Tony down by comforting him*

Ziva looks at her man who was still crying in her arms. Ziva never left his side for a second because Ziva can't stand seeing tony who is her other half for six years in their love life.

Tony was not letting up on his tears and mumbles "it's my fault she got killed Zi" Ziva rubs tony back trying to get him to calm down.

Ducky found picture of Woman and child who looked about two years old and shows Ziva the photo. Ziva rubs Tony's back then Tony saw the picture in Ziva's hand. Tony cries harder. Ziva held Tony.*

Ducky wanted to know who the little baby was and so Ducky looks at the young man in front of him and asked Tony "Anthony who the child." Tony was stubborn and did not answer Ducky. Ziva slaps him up side his head.*

Tony looks at Ziva "ouch Zi" rubs his head.

Ziva smirks then said "Then Tell us who the baby is in photo Anthony Dimitri?" *Ziva crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Tony to tell her and Ducky who the baby was. Tony was still not saying who the baby was and was looking at the photo. Tony knew Ziva was getting annoyed because he felt another head slap but much harder this time. Tony winces then tries to get up but Ziva pulls Tony back down. Ducky was finding the pair more fun to watch. Tony sighs and then said "The little one is my niece and daughter of my half-sister who the one who is laying on the ground dead, this all my fault." * Looks down. Ziva was in shocked and kept looking at Tony then at Ducky then back to her man who was no longer talking or looking at her and the team. Ziva lifts his Chin up and made him look up in her eyes. I whisper "it's my fault Ziva" Ziva looks at him and said "Lo! (No) it's not Anthony you hear me?"

I did not answer Ziva. Ziva had enough of me not talking or answering her question that's when she pulled me off the ground then across her knee, I knew exactly what Ziva was going to do. A ball of nervousness wound itself inside me, and mixed with skepticism, fear, Ziva shot me a stern look, and I blushed as I complied with the implied command. My jeans and boxers were now in a crumpled pile to my side. The rush of air over my exposed rear end was exhilarating and fear inducing; now I really wanted to run. A moment later, I was over the lap Ziva David, feeling more and more vulnerable by the second as we sat there in this intimate styling for what felt like eternity.

The next thing I knew was a gently, not painful touch on my bottom. It was a caress, loving and hopeful. For some reason it made me want to cry for the fifth time this night.

"I'm goanna do this for real, Tony. No backing out now, you are in my control, you are being punished for not saying it's not your fault or anyone who was killed in the line of duty. But I want you to remember while I do this these three things: you are safe, you are paying your price, and you are loved." With that the first spanks began to rain down on my bum. They were tolerable, but the pain was growing very fast. It was the kindling for what was quickly becoming a very hot fire.

Not a minute into the spanking was I already squirming on his lap. His hand hurt more than I could have imagined as it spanked and spanked. Each Smack landed in the same fleshy, tender, sit spot. It hurt so badly. She went on endlessly. Finally the never failing smack of her hand in the same spot, with the same intensity, with the same rhythm broke through my defenses some more. I cried out.

"Ah"

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

" OhOhhOHHHH,"

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

"Please."

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

"Oh My God."

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

" Ziva."

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

: Please PLEASE Stop."

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

" God."

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

" Stop!"

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

"Please!" Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank

Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank "Ow! OWW! OWWWW! AHH! "

It hurt beyond anything I'd ever felt. I just wanted this embarrassing spanking to end in front of his family and co-workers. Tony wipes his eyes with his fist. Ziva helps him right his boxers and Jeans. Tony whimpers and winces – "Ziva that hurt so much."- Tony Cries in Ziva's arms and she rubs his back. Ziva gives him a stern then got him to look in her eyes then spoke to him "I'm not goanna allowed you blame yourself for something who had no control of who dies in the line of duty *looks at Tony in his eyes*, Do I have repeat myself with my belt and are you goanna blame yourself Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo." Tony was close to crying and said "No ma'am, I will not blame myself for what happen to my fallow co-workers who passed away doing their job." Everyone was waiting for Tony and Ziva then they head to back to NCIS to catch the killer. Tony was squirming his seat. Gibbs gave to a Stern look and Tony stop moving took nap back to NCIS. Gibbs smiled at Ziva who gave Tony tough love was happy she did it not him because DiNozzo would not sit for 5 weeks if he kept blaming himself. Gibbs smiles and knew Tony and Ziva broke rule 12. Gibbs whisper in Ziva's ears – you can now punish him if he gets out of control Ziver. Ziva smiles and said" Toda Gibbs, I will help him when he acts out, since I been with him for six years. Gibbs smiles and drinks his coffee then drove to NCIS. Tony and McGee where in the backseat and where talking and they both said there girls have them whipped. Tony and McGee both laughed at that.


End file.
